


justice maybe

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds Shinjiro made were almost enough to sate Ken's empty heart, with almost being a vital key word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	justice maybe

**Author's Note:**

> ken kills shinjiro. that's it in a nutshell. also i don't really think this is explicit? idk tagging it like that just to be safe  
> i hope you enjoy reading this [ because i really enjoyed writing it that's for sure ]

Ken loved those sounds.

The sounds his spear made when he drove it through Shinjiro's chest- the ripping of cloth first, more cloth and finally skin- were like music to his ears. But the sounds the tall man made were far more satisfying- the pained grunt he released, with his wince making the scene even more aesthetically pleasing- and were almost enough to sate Ken's empty heart, almost being a vital key word. It was just like he lived for this moment.

And he did.

His desire for vengence was what fueled his fire, what kept his spark of life ignited and glowing faintly. It was the only thing keeping him alive.

With all the arm strength he could muster, Ken yanked the spear from Shinjiro's chest, taking a large amount of crimson fluid along with it. Blood coated his weapon and splattered the handle, their surroundings and Ken's clothes. The older boy collapsed to his knees before falling down completely, blood staining and pooling on the grey concrete of the ground.

Ken had never felt so satisfied. He felt as though he could bring the spear up to his mouth, lick it clean of every last drop of blood and tendril of flesh- and that's just what he did. Poor Shinjiro could only watch as the young boy savoured it and writhe in pain like a captured animal.

When the spear was almost completely clean, Ken threw it off to the side and stared at his prey blankly. "How do you do it." He muttered, before drastically raising his voice to an angered shout. "How are you still alive?! You don't deserve to breathe this air! Hurry- up- and- DIE!"

His last sentence was punctuated by violent kicks to Shinjiro's side, making the man cough up blood. Red fluid trickled down his chin as he looked up at Ken, the faintest hint of a smile flashing over his face. "You got... what you wanted." Shinjiro forced his words out before coughing up an unsightly mixture of blood and saliva.

All Ken did was smile innocently and laugh. "I know I did." he giggled. "I'm such a lucky boy, aren't I, Aragaki-san?"

He kicked the dying man in the forehead one last time and Shinjiro's head hit the concrete. Never again could he lift it in pride or bow it in shame.

Hollow laughter echoed through the alleyway as Ken admired his handiwork. Shinjiro was nothing more than a cadaver now, thanks to him. He approached his masterpiece and rolled it over, unbuttoning the bloodstained coat and exposing the wounds. Reaching into one pocket, he pulled out the metal case he had been hoping to find, opened the cap and emptied the contents into his mouth, ingesting every capsule after swallowing several times.  _These are disgusting, how does Aragaki take_   _these,_ Ken thought to himself, scrunching his face up. Still, he laughed it off and stumbled over to the corner of the alley, laying on his side and curling up into a ball, still in hysterics.

He was dead by the time the rest of SEES arrived, his last smile still etched upon his face.

Takaya Sakaki watched from the shadows, holstering his gun as the Execution Squad carried their fallen friends away. Looks like he didn't have to do any work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand ken became sachiko!  
> face it though we need more p3 gore maybe i'll write some more later  
> anyway tell me what you though + any mistakes you spotted!


End file.
